


Rodent the Exploder

by chakimcai



Category: simpsons
Genre: Dora the Explorer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakimcai/pseuds/chakimcai





	Rodent the Exploder

Itchy, wearing a backpack, is on his way to see the Mouse King. Scratchy approaches him with exposed claws.

Itchy: Scratchy, no scratching. Scratchy, no scratching. Scratchy, NO SCRATCHING!!

Scratchy: Oh man!

Scratchy tries to run away, but Itchy pulls a bomb out of his backpack and throws it at him. The bomb explodes, leaving bloody cat parts all over the road. Itchy picks up Scratchy's head and puts it in his backpack. He goes on up the road to the Mouse King's castle. When he gets there, he sees many cat heads on the wall. He gives the Mouse King Scratchy's head. They shake hands.

THE END


End file.
